NaLu Life Story
by SachiNaerukaMichiru
Summary: Hanya kisah Natsu dan Lucy dari kecil hingga dewasa/"bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan Natsu dan Lucy?"/Natsu yang masih berumur 1 tahun sudah mencium bibir Lucy yang masih bayi, membuat para ibu melongo/ "ah aku sudah membayangkan jika Lucy menjadi bagian keluargaku "/ Bad Sumarry, AU, RnR please author baru salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya *bungkukhormat


NaLu Life Story

warning = ini adalah kisah hidup Natsu dan Lucy dari kecil hingga mereka dewasa, cerita ini sedikit dicampurkan dengan kisah hidup saya, dan disini adalah alternative universal. tidak ada berhubungan dengan sihir hanya kehidupan sekarang yang sudah modern . kemungkinan ooc karna sangat dibutuhkan didalam cerita ini, EYD yang masih berantakan, jadi cerita ini murni hasil karya. Maafkan saya jika alur kecepatan, beritahu saya ya :) , cover bukan punyaku tapi ngambil dari devinart Leon s.

Disclaimer = Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima , NaLu Life Story © sachineurukaMichiru.

cerita ini terinspirasi dari blue sky karya barbara 123 , namun dengan alur berbeda.

* * *

proluge "awal"

"hay Jude, bagaimana keadaan Layla? apakah masih dalam proses melahirkan?" tanya wanita bersurai hitam yang berada didepan laki laki beriris hitam yang sedang duduk sambil berdoa. Jude -nama laki laki itu- menatap wanita yang merupakan istri dari sahabatnya, ia menganggukan kepalanya ketika ditanya. wanita itu menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Layla adalah orang kuat walaupun fisiknya lemah, percayalah ia akan selamat." ucap Haruka -nama wanita itu- lalu sang suami dari Haruka menepuk bahu Jude dengan pelan bermaksud memberi semangat. ia menyeringai yang membuat Jude menaikan alisnya.

"baru kali ini aku melihat wajah frustasimu dan takut ah... andai aku membawa kamera. biasanyakan kau selalu menampilkan wajah masam dan kaku Huahahahaha... merasa lucu dengan wajahmu" Igneel -suami Haruka- tertawa yang membuat Haruka menyikut perut suaminya. Jude hanya menatap datar Igneel lalu mulai tersenyum miring yang membuat Igneel sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"ah.. andai juga aku membawa kamera saat kau sedang menangis saat Haruka sedang melahirkan, dirimu berdoa sambil menangis sambil berkata 'ah... aku tidak mau mempunyai anak lagi tuhan.. kasihan istriku.' dengan wajah yang kusut hmm.." ucap Jude, Igneel membatu mendengarnya lalu tertawa kikuk yang membuat Haruka tertawa kecil.

"aku hanya bercanda, oke abaikan saja perkataanku. kau mengeluarkan aib ku sobat." Igneel mengerutu sedangkan Jude menampilkan raut wajah kemenangan. Haruka menghela nafas lalu menengok kesamping dan ia melihat kedua anaknya sedang menuju kesini. anak tertuanya -Zeref- sedang mengendong anak keduanya -Natsu-, Haruka melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil Zeref. Zeref yang melihat ibunya tersenyum lalu setelah sampai ia mengasihkan Natsu kepada ibunya.

"kalian rupanya membawa kedua anakmu. hai Zeref, bagaimana kabarmu nak?"

"saya baik paman Jude..oh iya.. Laxus dimana paman?" Tanya Zeref ketika melihat sahabatnya tidak Ada disini.

"Dia berada dirumah sendirian, paling dia lagi main game dengan puas melupakan ibunya yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi adiknya" ujar Jude, sedangkan Zeref hanya diam mendengarnya.

Zeref mempunyai iris hitam dan mempunyai warna rambut hitam, umurnya 9 tahun. sedangkan anak keduanya yang berada digendongan Haruka bernama Natsu. usianya 1 tahun. mempunyai surai pink yang membuat dia unik dan beriris hitam. Lalu anak pertama dari Judo dan Layla bernama Laxus, mempunyai surai pirang dan beriris hitam. umurnya 9 tahun dan mukanya mirip kakak uyutnya yang bernama Makarov Dreyar.

Clek.. pintu ruangan melahirkan terbuka dan dokter akhirnya keluar membawa bayi dalam gendongannya.

"selamat tuan Heartfilia. bayi perempuanmu sangat cantik mirip seperti ibunya. " ucap dokter sambil menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Jude, ia tersenyum ketika melihat raut wajah Jude yang gugup ketika mengendong bayinya.

"apakah istri saya baik baik saja dok?" tanya Jude

"istri anda baik baik saja, hanya tertidur sehabis melahirkan. silahkan masuk tuan dan nyonya tapi jangan berisik didalam ruangan karena pasien butuh istirahat total pasca melahirkan. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

hati Jude lega ketika mendengar perkataan sang dokter, ia lalu menatap wajah anaknya dengan sayang. lalu mencium pipi gembul dan kening, Igneel dan Haruka tersenyum melihatnya.

"paman Jude, bayinya mirip sekali dengan bibi Layla, sangat cantik." ucap Zeref dengan sennyum tipis, Jude tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Natsu, akhirnya kau dapat teman bermain. hihihi.. " Haruka mencubit pipi Natsu yang sedang tertidur dengan gemas, sehingga membuat mata Natsu terbuka dan siap akan menangis.

"hiks .. hiks.. oekk.. oekk" tangisan bayi perempuan Jude menggema dikoridor rumah sakit, Natsu terserentak lalu mulai menatap bayi yang sedang digendong Jude. ia menatap ibunya seakan bertanya 'dia siapa', melihat wajah Natsu yang penasaran membuat ibunya tersenyum geli lalu mencium pipi Natsu.

"Hey sobat, nama bayimu siapa? kau sudah mempersiapkannya bukan?" tanya Igneel, Jude tersenyum menatap bayi mungil yang sedang menangis.

"namanya.. Lucy. Heartfilia Lucy, selamat datang kedunia ini, nak" mata bayi itu membuka saat Jude mengucapkannya, menampilkan iris karamel seperti istrinya. bayi itu berhenti menangis lalu tertawa kecil ketika mendengar namanya.

"sepertinya dia menyukai namanya, selamat Jude. bayinya sangat cantik ah.. jika dewasa nanti aku ingin sekali menjodohkan dia dengan anakku." ucap Haruka tersenyum.

"maamam.. huaa.." Natsu berbicara dengan bahasa bayinya, ia bergerak gerak ingin melihat bayi bersurai pirang itu. Haruka kewalahan lalu mulai berjalan menuju bayi yang berada digendongan Jude.

"Natsu lihat, dia namanya Lucy. kau pasti akan senang bermain dengannya." mata Natsu mengerjabkan matanya lalu tertawa.

"sepertinya Natsu menyukai Lucy, Okaa-sama" ucap Zeref sambil memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang tertawa ketika melihat Lucy, biasanya ia akan cuek dan tidak peduli terhadap orang baru.

"sebaiknya kita masuk keruangan" ujar Igneel lalu mereka semua masuk keruangan.

* * *

3 jam kemudian...

"eughh.. " terdengar suara lenguhan(?) dari sang istri -Layla-, Jude yang mendengarnya tersenyum lalu mulai mengenggam tangan kiri sang istri.

"Layla" panggil Jude sambil mengusap sayang rambut Layla.

"Judo" panggil Layla dengan lemah.

"anak kita?" tanya Layla berusaha duduk, Judo membantu Layla lalu tersenyum. ia menunjuk kesamping kanan ranjang rumah sakit

Layla tersenyum lembut ketika melihatnya.

"halo Layla" Layla terserentak lalu menoleh kedepan, terlihat Haruka yang sedang duduk disofa rumah sakit dan Igneel yang sedang mengendong Natsu yang terus memberontak ingin turun untuk melihat Lucy lalu Zeref sedang membaca buku dengan serius.

"Haruka, kau kesini. ahh.. apa kabarmu" pekik Layla sambil teraenyum lebar melihatnya, Haruka terkekeh lalu menghampiri Layla. Ia duduk disamping kanan ranjang rumah sakit, setelah itu mencium kening Lucy sayang.

"aku baik baik saja, kau harus mengasihkan air asi kepada bayimu, Layla." Layla mengangguk kepalanya dan mengendong Lucy yang sudah bangun karena terganggu oleh Haruka yang tadi sedang mencium kening Lucy.

"Jude dan Igneel harap keluar" ucap Haruka dengan melotot menyeramkan, membuat Igneel dan Jude keluar. Igneel mengasihkan Natsu kepada Haruka, lalu mulai pergi dari ruangan.

"aku sudah lama tidak melihat Natsu, sudah besar ternyata." ucap Layla tersenyum, ia sedang menyusui Lucy. Natsu terus menatap Lucy penasaran, ia menjulurkan(?) tangannya berusaha menggapai Lucy yang sedang menyusui. Layla dan Haruka tersenyum geli ketika melihat wajah cemberut Natsu, setelah menyusui Lucy, ia mencium sang anak dengan lembut membuat Lucy tertawa ketika sang ibu mencium terus dirinya.

"huaaaa.. mamammm tuu... tuu... " ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan Lucy, Haruka mendekatkan sang anak kearah Lucy membuat anaknya tersenyum riang sedangkan Lucy menatap polos(?) ( belum bisa melihat hanya bisa melihat cahaya saja karena masih buram) Natsu sambil berusaha menggapai wajah Natsu yang mendekati dirinya.

"ucu... hihihi... " Natsu terkekeh ketika tangan kecil Lucy memegang pipi Natsu, Natsu mencium pipi Lucy pelan lalu mencium bibir Lucy. Lucy hanya tertawa khas bayi sambil mengenggam tangan Natsu yang berada ditangannya yang masih kecil

Haruka dan Layla melongo melihat Natsu mencium bibir Lucy, kedua sahabat itu saling menatap lalu tertawa geli dengan tingkah lucu anak mereka. Haruka menyeringai ketika ide yang mampir diotaknya membuat Layla menampilkan raut wajah bertanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita menikahkan anak kita?"

"hah?...tapi mereka masih kecil Haruka"

"ish... jika sudah dewasa Laylaku sayang, lihat mereka manis sekali~ gemas aku lihatnya. "

"hmm.. belum tentu jika dewasa nanti Natsu ingin menikah dengan Lucy"

"hey lihatlah Layla, sudah kecil tapi menyebarkan aura romantis(?) . tadi saja ia mencium Lucy bukan?" Layla hanya menghela nafas pasrah, akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju membuat Haruka memekik senang.

"astaga aku tidak sabar menunggu mereka dewasa dan menikahi mereka, kyaaaaa... pasti manis sekali" pekik Haruka heboh yang membuat Layla sweatdrop melihatnya.

"aku akan kasih baju yang lucu lucu untuk calon menantuku." Haruka masih saja berbicara ini dan itu, membuat sang anak tertua tidak fokus untuk membaca. Layla tersenyum lalu sebuah rencana tiba tiba muncul, ia menghentikan pembicaraan Haruka yang semakin melantur. Layla tersenyum lembut sambil menatap buah hatinya yang berada disamping Natsu.

"ahh... Haruka. bagaimana jika 1 bulan yang mendatang kita pergi ke villaku yang berada dipantai, pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali~"

"wahh... kepantai, sepertinya menyenangkan" lalu dimulai pembiacaraan heboh ala ibu ibu, membuat Zeref yang sedari tadi membaca buku mulai terganggu dengan suara ibunya dan Layla. "dasar ibu ibu" gumam Zeref lalu keluar dari ruangan dan mendapati muka sang ayah dan Judo yang sedang sweardrop mendengar obrolan heboh para istri melupakan sang suami yang berada diluar.

sedangkan Natsu cuek dengan obrolan heboh para ibu ibu, ia tetap bermain dengan Lucy sambil mencium wajah Lucy. mulai dari pipi,kening,mata,hidung dan terakhir bibir. oh ya ampun... Natsu, kau menciumi anak orang tuh (-_-) Lucy hanya memandang polos sambil sesekali tertawa geli mendapati pipinya dicium terus, kedua tangan mungilnya memegang erat tangan Natsu. oh... serasa dunia milik berdua ne Natsu (-_-") Natsu sengaja membuat wajah aneh sehingga Lucy tertawa senang.

karena Lucy mulai lelah, ia mulai tertidur disamping ibunya. membuat Natsu ingin menaiki ranjang rumah sakit namun segera dicegah oleh Haruka. Natsu menangis dan terus saja memberontak, membuat Haruka kewalahan. Layla lalu mengendong Natsu dan menaruhnya disamping Lucy (karena ranjang rumah sakit vvip jadi lebih besar , please ini hanya karangan saja. maaf ya ._.v)

"lihatlah anak kita, Natsu langsung tertidur didekat Lucy" Haruka tertawa sambil mengusap sayang surai pink anaknya, Layla tersenyum lembut.

"aku tak sabar menunggu anakmu dan anakku dewasa lalu menikah dan menghasilkan anak anak yang lucu" Haruka mulai membayangkannya dan tersenyum lebar membuat Layla meringis dan menggelangkan kepalanya.

"dasar kamu nih Haruka"

"hehehe..."

Layla tersenyum memandang Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang tertidur, terlihat disana Natsu yang memegang tangan Lucy dengan proktektif. ah.. mereka berdua sangat lucu dan imut. mudah mudahan mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, doanya dalam hati. lalu para suami dan Zeref memasuki ruangan, Lalyla menaruh telunjuknya didepan mulut menyuruh mereka untuk tidak berisik.

semua yang berada diruangan itu, tersenyum bahagia dan memancarkan aura kesenangan atas kelahiran bayi mungil yang cantik. ingin melihat kisah Natsu dan Lucy? tapi sayangnya akan ada dichapter depan ...

* * *

 **Bersambung~…**

* * *

 **author note :** halo semuanya, saya adalah penulis yang masih perlu belajar. hanya iseng iseng membuatnya hehehe... saya pendatang baru di fanfiction dan juga fandom ini. mohon bantuannya :D , saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini. mohon maaf jika cerita ini aneh maklum ini adalah fanfic pertamaku. Marga Laxus jadi Heartfilia karena kebutuhan cerita, kedua orang tuanya diganti jadi Jude dan Layla namun kakeknya masih Makarov. Maaf kalau ada typo (._.v)

boleh minta RnR minna? kritik dan saran diterima

lanjut atau dihapus?


End file.
